Mice, men and marigolds
by Clueingforluce
Summary: Passing the day away in the lab at Barts, Molly tries to help Sherlock work things out with John, though she doesn't think he'll take any notice of her. she's just plain old Molly to him after all, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Scalpel."

"You know if you just talked to him properly he might-"

"Scissors."

"I mean, without the wise-ass comments you'd be able to sort things out-"

"Drain that blood, left lung, quickly now."

Moving so she was on the other side of him, Molly reached over with the pump and removed the blood that was starting to overflow onto the worktop. "Sherlock."

"Molly. I'm busy!" God, there was no need for that much emphasis; she was only trying to talk to him.

"You're dissecting a mouse. For no apparent reason."

"I needed something to work on. Mrs Hudson threw away the liver I'd been using."

"What are you actually doing? Because all I can see is you cutting it to pieces."

"I'm trying-" Sherlock's voice strained. He was in the process of removing the mouse's teeth and one was stuck; he used all his strength and pushed with the pliers until the tooth came away with a satisfied 'pop'. It made Molly wince.

"I'm trying to remove each body part without damaging them, then I can keep the body parts for future experiments."

She didn't bother asking what experiments he could possibly need a mouse's tooth for; this was Sherlock Holmes after all, he thought of everything. Setting the pump down, Molly once again tried to get his attention and push the issue she'd been trying to make all morning. Sherlock and John's fight had gone on long enough and she hated seeing them both like this. They were miserable and too bloody proud to admit it.

"That's interesting Sherlock, really. But if you could stop snipping Jefferey for a moment and listen-"

"Jefferey?"

"The mouse."

"Molly, you named a dead mouse?"

"It was when you were in your mind palace, I got bored."

"You knew I was in my mind palace?"

"Yeah, you get this faraway look and then do the thing with your hands-will you stop changing the subject?!" Raising her voice wasn't intentional, but it startled him and made him look at her finally. Good.

"What is it you want to talk about, Molly?"

"You know what I want to talk about. John."

"What about him?"

"Don't act dumb, it doesn't suit you." Crossing her arms, she glared right back showing there was no way she was backing down on this one. Once upon a time Molly would've shut up on the first round; she had to congratulate herself on this improvement.

"Sherlock you've got to work things out with him. You can't just go on not speaking to him and moping around all the time, people are worried about you."

"I did speak to him! He broke my nose!" It was like talking to a child sometimes. An overgrown dramatic one.

"You made fun of his mustache whilst he was in shock. He'd just found out his best friend was still alive and said best friend laughs in his face!" She made the movement with her hands as if weighing something up, "yeah I'd have punched you too."

"Well then," pulling a chair to him, he sat down and propped his chin on his hand, giving her his full attention,"what do you suggest?"

"Apologizing properly for a start. Show him you really are sorry, make an effort."

"John isn't exactly one for chocolate's and flowers Molly."

"I don't mean presents Sherlock." He was so impossible, "I mean the little things that would make him think 'wow, Sherlock's really trying". Listen to what he wants for a change, make an effort to know his girlfriend."

"Fiancee, and I already know her."

"Deducing doesn't count. Get to know the personal things about her, what music she likes, who her favorite actor was growing up, whether she prefers roses or tulips."

Sherlock only wrinkled his nose at each suggestion, he obviously thought they were trivial facts and his next statement only proved that. "Why should it matter what her favorite flower is? It's not relevant."

Molly sighed softly; she gave up. She'd been arguing her case for at least twenty minutes which was quite a good record. And besides, there was no way she of all people were going to change Sherlock Holmes' mind.

"It might seem trivial to you Sherlock, but it's what makes a person who they are and that matters. And it matters that people care about who that person is, okay?!" Her voice had cracked slightly on the last word. "Sorry, look just forget about it. I need to get some paper work done."

Turning her back on him, the silence began to stretch and she didn't bother looking to see what he was doing, though she could feel his eyes practically burning into her skull. This went on for some time, Molly becoming so engrossed in her work that she forgot he was even there and practically jumped out of her skin when his phone rang.

"Lestrade? Yes, I'm on my way." Ending the call abruptly, Sherlock turned to her. It looked like he wanted to say something and his mouth was part way open as if he hoped for the words to come spilling out, instead he changed his mind and reached for the Belstaff coat that was hung up on the back of the door.

"I've got to go. Thank you for letting me use your lab." Quickly he left, not giving her chance to reply though she was too shocked to do so. He hardly ever said thank you.

Watching as the door finally shut, Molly shook herself out of her reverie with a quick scolding, she'd promised she wouldn't gawk after him anymore and she had work to do.

A week and a bit had passed since that day in the lab and Molly hadn't even thought on it once. It had been so far from her mind that it made the events which she was about to experience more surprising and wonderful.

The day at Barts had been a long one and Molly finally returned home just before the sun had fully set and the rain had just started to fall. She planned to warm up by her fire with a nice hot chocolate before going to bed with her book, looking forward to cuddling up with Toby on this chilly night. However, all plans soon flew out the window when she opened her flat door and flicked the light switch on.

Resting on the counter-top right in front of her, was a huge bunch of Marigolds and a box of salted caramel truffles, Molly's absolute favorite flowers and chocolates. The sight took her breath away and it was moments before she could compose herself and move, reaching towards the note that rested on the chocolate box.

You were right. John and Mary both appreciated the effort -SH

So he'd taken her advice after all. What he'd done she might never know but at least things were moving in the right direction. What was on her mind now though was the fact he'd remembered her favorite things; it had been months ago that she'd mentioned these small facts, but he'd remembered. That meant a lot.

The right direction. _Yes_, Molly thought as she popped a truffle in her mouth, they were definitely heading that way even if it was in small steps. Who knew. Maybe she'd finally get that lunch with him one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, quick announcement!

For a charity called Random Acts ( ) I'm doing a high ropes course which is 42ft in the air and I'm completely terrified of heights!  
My goal is $1000 and so far I'm no way near that so please support me in this and donate. The charity helps people by giving them supplies they don't have if they live in poverty, help struggling businesses and shelters and have even built new schools in Africa.  
To donate please go to www. crowdrise (dot com) /endure4kindness2016/fundraiser/lucygreenwood

Please help me reach my goal!


End file.
